The present inventive concept described herein relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a stack semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the stack semiconductor package.
A typical stack package includes a plurality of packages that are stacked. For example, stacked packages of a stack package such as a package on package (POP) include solder balls therebetween. The solder balls are used as connection terminals that electrically connect semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) chips of the packages. The solder balls are also used as supports maintaining the distance between the packages.
Recently, the number of semiconductor integrated circuit chips stacked in semiconductor packages has increased to improve the integration of the semiconductor packages. Since the semiconductor integrated circuit chips are disposed between the semiconductor packages, the distance between the semiconductor packages should be increased to increase the number of the stacked semiconductor integrated circuit chips. To this end, the sizes (e.g. diameters) of solder balls may be increased. However, as the sizes of the solder balls are increased, the pitches are also increased. This makes it difficult to achieve a fine ball pitch.